


Unfortunate

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sam/Rafe if you squint really hard, a lil bit, short lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They haven't had a real conversation in a while. It's making him nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> smh why can't i let characters be happy in fic

It’s been awhile since they’ve talked. Actually talked, not just conversations in passing or comments about a lead they’re following.

  
Rafe thinks it might be all the years he left Sam in prison.

  
He didn’t leave him on purpose, he’s not _evil_. He did think Sam was dead after all. But, it’s painfully obvious Sam blames him and really, Rafe blames himself too. If he’d controlled himself better, if he’d waited to deal with Vargas until after they’d gotten out of that godforsaken place, Sam would’ve made it out with them. He wouldn’t have spent over a decade alone, slowly losing hope of ever getting out, daydreaming of life outside the prison walls. A life with his brother. A life with Nathan.

  
_Nathan_.

  
Rafe’s skin crawls just thinking of him. But he’s all Sam had focused on in the days following his release. _Is Nathan okay? What’s he been doin’? When can I see him?_

  
If the look of disappointment when he saw Rafe at the prison gates wasn’t enough, his face when Rafe told him to drop the subject of Nathan joining them could have killed him. But, a little research and a lot of arguments later, Sam very begrudgingly agreed that Nathan was out, and he had a wife, and jumping back into his life right now after so long would be more of an upset than would be worth it.

  
So they continued the search for Avery’s treasure together. They were partners. There was never a shortage of conversation, albeit awkward, with how long Sam had been away and how much the world had changed.

  
But lately things had been…different. Sam had been quiet, avoiding anything that wasn’t a necessary conversation, and shut down any attempt at fixing whatever had prompted this sudden silent treatment. And it worried Rafe. And it made Rafe angry. He wasn’t used to not being in control of a situation, and not being in control over something that had to be petty was pissing him off. He was anxious to fix the problem so it wouldn’t interfere with the task at hand.

  
So when he opened the door to what had been Sam’s room for the past two years and found it empty, he was a little more than surprised. Rafe hated surprises.

  
He just about tore down the house looking for Sam. The kitchen, the library, the living room, the dining room, the garden, the guest rooms, Rafe’s office, he wasn’t anywhere. He returned to the asshole room and looked through the dresser and closet. Most of his clothes where still there, hanging in rows and haphazardly thrown into the drawers. His phone was nowhere to be found. Rafe called him, texted him, multiple times, but hours passed and there was no reply. The uneasy feeling in his stomach grew harder and harder to ignore as the time passed.

  
At a quarter to 8 in the evening, Rafe heard the front door open. The anger he had been trying to suppress all day flared up as hot as it had ever been, and he stormed out to the entryway ready to tear into Sam, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he say Nadine. She was standing, looking very uncomfortable and more than slightly agitated, just inside the door. She told him that some of her men had seen Sam earlier today leaving with a small duffel and she wanted to come by to see if anything had happened.

  
There weren’t very many breakable things left in Rafe’s house after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am on my tablet without editing after not writing anything since middle school pls go easy on me
> 
> I might do more if ppl want me too


End file.
